Hair of the Dog
by DeadTired
Summary: Naraku's been defeated, but tension between humans and demons is growing faster than ever, and and all out war seems imminent. The humans once more turn to four exheroes to save them, but which side is right?
1. Prologue

**Hair of the Dog**

_Disclaimer: Yo dog, this ain't my shit._

_If in any way, the use of the word "shit" offends you, I don't give a S-H-I-T

* * *

_

Hi everyone, I'm back! (Collective screams of horror). Anyway, this is a story I came up with about halfway through _When Night Falls_, and now I finally get to write it! Yay! Anyway, it's a post-Naraku fic (original, eh?), but I hope to make it different than the others. So anyway, I hope y'alls enjoy this.

Happy reading!

* * *

**Prologue**

Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I _was _your average everyday girl, that is, until I stumbled into an old well on my family shrine that transported me to the Sengoku Jidai. It was there that I met many friends, and a great enemy named Naraku. Finally, after an adventure involving blood, sweat, deception, depression, and many, many arguments, we finally managed to conquer this powerful foe, and all was happy.

That's not the story I'm here to tell you.

The story I'm going to tell you happened afterward, as we set off on our next adventure. I don't think any of us expected the tragedy that would come of it. This time, everything wouldn't be happily ever after. Disaster would strike in many forms, each as painful as the last, and before it was all over, I would lose some of my closest friends forever.

We had become arrogant in or victory. We had come to think of ourselves as invincible, and it cost us more than we could imagine. Many lives were ruined as a direct results of these events, and those that weren't… well, they were never quite the same.

If you like stories where everyone wins, where everyone is happy in the end, and all problems resolved, I suggest you leave now. This story has no happily ever after, but I tell it so you don't make the same mistakes that we did, and that you never pay the prices we did.

So please, pull up a chair and listen to my tale. I promise you, it's not all sad. There are some fun, heartwarming moments. There are laughs, as well as tears, for we are still humans, and humans are complex beings, with many emotions. I hope you enjoy this story, and with any luck, you'll learn something too.

* * *

Kindly proceed to the next chapter --> 


	2. Back in the Past

**Hair of the Dog**

Disclaimer: Dammit… I'm running out of these things. I don't own it, got it?

* * *

_Hair of the Dog: Expression for alcohol drunk in the morning, in order to rid oneself of the previous night's hangover. Repetitiveness._

_Also a killer song by Nazareth.

* * *

_

All right, I actually wrote this before the prologue, so they'll be posted at the same time. This chapter is very much about what has happened since the defeat of Naraku. Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: **Back In the Past**

_Fahwump!_

The over-stuffed yellow book bag landed heavily on the grass as it was thrown out of the aging well. It was soon followed by a girl, hoisting herself over the well's edge. She sat there for a moment, surveying the landscape around her. She wiped her forehead with her sleeve, before hoisting her book bag over her shoulder and taking off through a small path that wound it's way through the forest.

It had been three months since her and her compatriots had finally succeeded in achieving their ultimate goal, the defeat of Naraku. His downfall, however, had come as a result of once more shattering the recently completed Shikon no Tama, thereby weakening him. Kagome, however, was not too disappointed by this. She was just happy for an excuse to come back to the feudal era, something she knew would have to end soon. Dabbling in time was dangerous, and she had done so much of that to begin with. But as long as the Shikon no Tama remained incomplete she could justify her return.

She had, however, managed to convince Inuyasha to give her the three months in her time, in order to study at least decently for her High School entry exams. But those months were over, now she was returning, and as much as she complained about it, she had missed the Sengoku Jidai.

She exited the forest and stood on the hill, looking down upon the village. A shiver ran down her spine, usually a bad omen. But at this time she was just happy to be back, so she repressed it, and made her way into the town.

However, when she reached it, her uneasy feeling came back. Yes, something was definitely wrong. There was nobody. The roads, usually filled with gossiping women and children's laughter were empty, the fields were void of any men going about there farming, and weeds now sprouted untended, crippling what few crops still survived.

"What… happened here?" she wondered allowed.

A sound from one of the huts to left alerted her, and she crept her way to the home. She approached the door slowly, trying to keep any noise to a minimum. Tentatively, she pushed aside the cloth…

"SKREE!"

In a flash of movement, something slammed into her stomach. She stumbled backward, trying to keep her footing, but her heavy book bag yanked her to the ground. She looked up to see a group of demons hovering over her, hunger evident in their eyes. Panicking, she reached for her bow, only to find that it and her arrows had been knocked far behind her when she fell. One demon launched itself at her, but she kicked it in the face with her heel and started scooting backward, trying desperately to reach her weapon. The demons, however, realized this, and closed in on her, surrounding her and restricting her movement.

_Oh please, _Kagome pleaded in her head to any deity that would listen, _please don't let me die now!_

Something must have heard her, because just then there was the metallic _schwing _of a sword blade, and two of the demons fell to the ground, writhing even after death. There were more attacks, and more of the demons fell. During this charge, she managed to catch a glimpse of her saviors, and was surprised to see them dressed in typical taiji-ya battle garb. The last of the demons fell, and Kagome attempted to identify the two taiji-ya's now standing in front of her, their face masks covering the better part of their features. The pink armor and giant boomerang attached to the back of one of them, gave her away as Sango, but the other one was more difficult. His hair was shoulder length and slightly messy, and in his right hand he carried a menacing-looking trident. His armor was a dark purple.

"Is that the last of them, Houshi-sama?" Sango asked, reaching up to remove her metal face mask.

_Houshi-sama? _Kagome pondered, _so he must be..._

"I do wish you would stop calling me that, my dear Sango ," Miroku responded, removing his own mask.

_No wonder I couldn't recognize him! _Kagome thought, _I've never seen him in anything but his monk robes, or with his hair down!_

"Sorry Miroku," Sango blushed at her mistake, "Old habits die hard I suppose."

"Well, I guess I can't hold that against you," Miroku responded. His hand twitched.

They looked towards Kagome. She laughed nervously, "Hi guys…"

* * *

Kagome thanked a now traditionally-dressed Sango as her bowl was filled with a thick soup. Miroku and Sango had taken her to the Taiji-ya village, now looking as Kagome imagined it must have before the inhabitants were slain.

"Sorry," Sango apologized, "I'm not much of a cook, but it's a skill I feel that I should learn."

Kagome nodded, smiling at her friend. "So the old village was attacked by demons?" she asked.

"Yes," Sango answered as she filled Miroku's bowl. "Thankfully we managed to get everyone out of there and moved them here."

"Thanks," Miroku smiled at Sango, before turning to Kagome. "Every since Naraku's downfall the demons have become much more… tenacious. His power is gone and they're much more confident. Kaede's was not the first village to be attacked that way, many others have fallen, and with many more casualties. Thankfully, I was able to sense the oncoming horde in time to evacuate this one."

Sango sat down too, wrinkling her nose as she scrutinized the smell of her own soup, took a small sip, and set it aside. "Word is many local lords are uniting to create a gigantic army in order to fight the demons. Its seems we're on the verge of a war." She paused. "Either way, Miroku and I have already made ourselves known as taiji-ya mercenaries, and we've gotten plenty of generous offers for us to join in the battles."

"I see…" Kagome frowned. "So Miroku, why'd you give up your monk-hood anyway?"

"A variety of reasons," Miroku responded, and began counting off on his fingers. "I drink, I eat meat, I swear and desired vengeance against Naraku, I don't meditate nearly as much as I should, I've hated men, and been jealous of them at the same time, and, as Sango would put it, my (ahem) questionable habits around women. And I'm an engaged man! So, in the end, I decided that I'd become a demon slayer. I'm still a little untrained, but Sango is an excellent teacher." He smiled at the taiji-ya, who blushed profusely.

"So… you guys aren't married yet?" Kagome asked, which caused Sango to blush even deeper.

"No," Miroku answered again. "We decided that, since we're probably going to war, we should wait until the fighting ends before we wed and start a family."

Kagome laughed and, trying to ease the mood, spoke, "So I guess there won't be babies any time soon, huh?"

The desired effect was not the actual one, however, as Sango instantly hid her face in her hands, her whole body flushed.

Miroku, not helping Sango's embarrassment at all, continued the conversation. "No," he sighed, "I'm afraid Sango has yet to allow me the honor of knowing her in that way…" His face brightened, as if recalling a pleasant memory, "although, sometimes after a tough slaying we will…"

SSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWAAAAAACKKKKKKKKK!

Miroku yelped as he was struck over the head with Sango's bowl, which's hot contents now dribbled down his face and onto his clothing.

"I highly doubt Kagome needs to know about _THAT!_" she growled furiously, adding insult to injury by whacking the back of his head with her spoon.

"I apologize, dearest Sango," Miroku answered half-heartedly, removing the bowl from his head and shoveling the meats and vegetables in his hair back into it. "I got carried away." He plucked a piece of chicken from his robe and examined it briefly before popping it in his mouth.

Taking her anger out on Miroku seemed to have remedied Sango's embarrassment, and she wretched at the action. "I swear Miroku, sometimes you're more disgusting than Inuyasha!"

Miroku shrugged. "There's no point in wasting perfectly good chicken."

"Where is Inuyasha, anyway? Is he here?" Kagome asked, the lack of the hanyou's presence odd to her.

Sango shook her head. "No. Usually he hangs out at Kaede's with Shippou, but he went out with a hunting party of the men yesterday. They went quite far, and won't be back until tomorrow. He dragged Shippou along with, something about teaching him to be a man. Shippou practically died on the spot, he really wanted to be here to see you when you arrived."

"I see," Kagome nodded. It wasn't quite the welcome she had been expecting.

There was a sound of the door flapping sound as another figure darted into the hut, stopping in front of Miroku.

"Ani-ue! Look what I caught!" Kohaku exclaimed, a gigantic fish in his arms.

Miroku smiled. "That's great Kohaku, but how many times do I have to tell you I'm not your brother?"

Kohaku lost no enthusiasm at this. "But you will be soon, right?" He looked expectantly between Miroku and Sango, causing both of them to laugh nervously.

"Of course I will," Miroku finally answered.

If possible, Kohaku's smile grew even wider. "See! I knew it! Now c'mon, you promised you'd go fishing with me!"

Miroku sighed, a smile on his face. He set down his bowl. "All right, let's go."

Kohaku cheered as the headed out the door. After they left, Kagome looked to Sango.

"Well, Kohaku sure seems to be adjusting well," she laughed.

Sango was smiling, her eyes still on the door. "Yes… he had some trouble at first, but Miroku really did take on the role of his older brother, so Kohaku had someone to talk to. They spend a lot of time together, it's almost as though the both of them are living the childhood they never got to experience. Miroku might protest some, but I know he really enjoys it."

"He really seems to look forward to you and Miroku's marriage."

Sango nodded. "He really wants to have a complete family again. He told me he has trouble remembering what it's like…" She then leaned towards Kagome, a coy smile on her face. "And don't tell Miroku this, but I really look forward to it also."

Kagome grinned.

* * *

When night came, they all settled down for bed. There were three mats in the room, one shared by Miroku and Sango, one for Kohaku, and one that had been newly rolled out for Kagome. As they all lay down, silence overcame the hut. Kohaku had fallen asleep quickly, having worn himself out during the day. From the other side of the home Kagome heard a whisper.

"You know I love you, right?" It was Miroku's voice as he spoke gently into Sango's ear.

"Mmhmm," Sango responded quietly. They then fell silent.

It was an exchange Kagome had heard many times before, and one, quite frankly, she had never wanted to hear again. The way Miroku asked it was haunting, fatalistic. It was a ritual the two of them had picked up near the end of their campaign against Naraku. Miroku's Kazaana had begun to be increasingly troublesome, and one night, no longer able to contain himself, he had asked her. After that, every night as they would lay down to sleep, Miroku would ask her the same question, and she would give the same, simple answer.

And, to be honest, it creeped Kagome out.

She rolled over on her mat, trying to find a comfortable position. Needless to say, after three months of sleeping on a taken-for-granted wonderfully fluffy bed, it was not hard to imagine she would have trouble going back to the thinly stuffed mats on the floor. Finally she settled for laying on her back, staring up at the ceiling. She was looking forward to the next day. Inuyasha and Shippou would be back, their whole group would be complete, and another adventure would be on.

And Kagome could use an adventure.

Thinking about their journey ahead comforted Kagome's mind, and sleep soon came to her.

* * *

**End Chapter 1**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that, and whether you did or did not, I would certainly enjoy a review. I will be responding to reviews using the e-mail feature, but if you don't want an e-mail, please state so in your review.

G'Day to all of yas.


	3. Demons in the Night

**Hair of the Dog**

Disclaimer: I own the second face to the left in scene two... nothing more.

* * *

Whew... 3500 words, I think maybe one of my longest chapters ever! I'm really enjoying writing this though, so thats good. Anyway, I realized 4 reviews (okay, 5, but two from the same person was not too much for me to handle, so i decided to put the reviews right here in the story... yay!

Crystal Promise: Aww... you too nice to me, I swear it.

Chippie: Was that sarcasm? A lot of people do these kinds of stories... thanks though!

Chippy: Woah... Deja vu!

Veglma: Awesome. I don't know how many chapters this will be yet, though... maybe I'll make it 100,000 tiny tiny chapters so I get tons of reviews! Mwahahahahaha!

Sugarsweet Pie: Thanks! Yes, I love writing Miroku, because a) he's fun, and b) he probably has more confliction emotions than any of the other Inuyasha characters...

Thanks to all my reviewers! Anyway, here it is! Chapter 2!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Demons in the Night**

Sango sighed as she flipped another page of the documents she was reading. The arm her head was resting on threatened to give out as her eyelids tried to close. Finally, she was no longer able to hold back, and she slowly let her eyes close. Before her head even touched the table a light flooded the room. Footsteps crossed the room quietly before coming to a rest behind her.

"I thought I might find you here."

"Hey Miroku," she groaned, lifting her head painfully.

"Sango, how long have you been awake?"

"Don't know… maybe three hours or so before dawn."

"And what, may I ask, have you been doing?"

Weakly, she passed him back the crudely made book she was looking through. Miroku held it out in front of him, his eyebrows creasing. "What's this?"

"When this village was still active, we used to take detailed accounts of every demon we slew. Appearance, abilities, how to defeat it, the basics. Thankfully, the building we housed the village's records in was not destroyed completely, and I was able to recover some of these." She turned around and Miroku could see the dark circles under her eyes. "I figured since we're probably going to war against the demons, it would be good thing to study."

Miroku wrinkled his nose. "I agree." He gently laid the book back down on the table. "But not that early in the morning. I figured whatever you were doing in here was the reason you've been so tired lately." He moved in front of her, grabbing her around the waist and lifting her up until he was holding her in his arms like one would a young child. "Now c'mon, you can still get some sleep before we prepare for the celebrations."

Sango nodded against his chest, already feeling herself drift into sleep. She yawned. "Do you think Kagome will be surprised?"

"I think she'll love it," Miroku answered. "Plus it'll be good for the villagers. It'll give them something to take their minds off everything they left behind."

She yawned and nodded again. "You're right Miroku."

He smiled. "Of course I am. Now, no more talk, you need to sleep." And with that, he carried her out, only pausing to slide the door shut behind him.

* * *

Kagome sighed, swinging her legs from the tree stump she sat on. For no apparent reason, Kaede had dragged her out into the woods early in the morning, and had begun lecturing her on various herbs and their effects. It was incredibly boring.

"And this one," Kaede began, holding up a small red leaf, "can be mashed up and spread upon the rash of a babe's rear end to clear it up…"

"Do I really need to know this?" Kagome asked.

Kaede snorted, "Of course ye do, for one day ye will have a family of your own. Now, this one…"

"Okay, okay! I've had it!" Kagome growled, standing up, "What are you hiding?"

"Hiding, child? Whatever would give you that idea?" Unfortunately, Kaede was a horrible actress, and Kagome continued to glare accusingly. "Okay, okay, I'll tell ye."

Kagome sat back down and crossed her arms. "I'm listening."

Kaede shook her head and looked to the sky. "Miroku and Sango are going to have my head… they're preparing celebration for your return back at the village. When ye returned from your battle with Naraku we wanted to celebrate, but they insisted we wait until you return."

"They'd do that for me?"

"Of course, child. You were an important part of their party, and they all respect you, even Inuyasha."

Kagome laughed cynically. "Sure he does. So, how long do we have to wait until we can go back?"

"They told me not to have you back until the sun began to descend."

Kagome flung her head back and groaned. "Great! What am I supposed to do 'til then?"

Kaede cleared her throat, "Well," she once more held up the leaf, "This one is good many things…"

Kagome sighed.

* * *

The cavern was dark. But, perhaps, not dark enough for it's occupant. He sat tall in a stone chair that had been carved out of the very wall of the cave, his eyes glowing menacingly as the took in whatever light wandered through then entrance. He knew this place well, for it was his third visit there, and every time his purpose for attending was late.

There was the lightest of shuffling, but it was easily picked up by the ears of the seated person. He looked up as another figure entered.

"You're late," he growled, not bothering to stand.

"I had other matters to take care of…" One bulging, oversized eye scanned to wall on which his visitor sat. "I see you felt fit to mutilate my wall."

"If I'm going to wait, I might as well do so in comfort." The cold voice answered.

"Ah yes, for what would a lord be without his creature comforts?" Came the cynical remark.

"Watch you're mouth you old shit!" barked the visitor.

The old creature smirked devilishly, a wry laugh passing over his cracked and dry lips. "Need I remind you, my lord, that it is you who necessitates _my _services, not the other way around, so I suggest you treat me with the respect that I deserve. Now, where were we? Oh yes, you were collecting what I desired, do you have them?"

The visitor mumbled something intelligible, reached into his shirt, removed small pouch, and tossed it to the old creature. "Yes, it was quite troublesome to attain what you wished, but I got them. Ten shards of the Shikon no Tama, to be used at your own pleasure."

The creature cackled, emptying the contents of the pouch into his hand. He counted them, before placing them back into their confines. "Very good," he looked up, a malicious smile on his face, "however… there is one more thing I desire…"

At this, the visitors eyes flashed a dangerous red, and he closed the distance between himself and the old creature in the blink of an eye, grabbing him by the collar and lifting him to the ceiling. "Listen you piece of crap, you are but a help to my plans, I can make due without you."

The creature did not seem intimidated however, and spoke. "Calm yourself, I request nothing for which you would spend more time attaining. All I wish is for a seat at your right side once your regime is created. If I can help you set it up, I will have no doubt proven myself worthy as your advisor, am I not correct?"

The visitor him to the ground, and backed once more to his seat. "Fine."

The old creature grinned. "Well then," he bowed awkwardly to the ground, "congratulations, my lord, I am at your services completely."

"Good," the visitor replied. "Now, you know full well, the only hindrance to my plan will be my meddling mutt of a brother. His sympathies will surely send him to side with the humans. I assume you can handle this?"

The creature grinned. "Worry not, for he will easily be dealt with, Lord Sesshoumaru."

* * *

"Ungh… when's she gonna be here?" Shippou whined as he peeked outside the hut door in hopes of seeing Kagome entering the village.

"Shut up will ya?" Inuyasha growled as he leaned against the doorway, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"Aren't you excited to see her?"

"Keh, why should I care? I can see her anytime I want." He opened one eye lazily. "Besides, why would I want to?"

Shippou lowered his eyelids boredly, "Yeah, like we're that clueless."

His comment served only to give him a lump on the head, and to be suspended by his tail in the air, staring into the face of an angry Hanyou. "What's that supposed to mean?" growled Inuyasha.

"Put him down Inuyasha," Miroku spoke up from back in the hut.

Inuyasha muttered something about "mouthy brats", and let Shippou drop to the ground, where he quickly scrambled away to hide behind Sango's feet with Kirara, who had also been sent on the hunting trip. Sango laughed and bent down.

"Don't worry Shippou, Kagome will be here soon," she smiled.

"I hope so," Shippou responded. "Maybe she has some of that pocky!"

"So that's why you were so anxious," sighed Inuyasha. "You just wanted some candy!"

"Nu-uh!" Shippou shot back. "I really did miss Kagome!"

"Quiet you two," Miroku spoke up in his calm voice. "Now, Sango and I must prepare the welcome and opening to the celebrations for when Kagome arrives. I don't want you two fighting while we're gone. Got that?"

"Yes sir," Inuyasha responded, rolling his eyes.

"I won't do anything if he doesn't," Shippou answered, crossing his arms.

"I'm not worried about you, Shippou, I know you're the mature one," Miroku grinned. "Come Sango, we must prepare."

"Yes," she nodded.

They were about twenty feet away from the hut when he looked over to her. "What's up with them?"

Sango sighed and shook her head. "Apparently, Shippou is still sour that Inuyasha made him go on the hunting trip with them. And I thought they fought enough to begin with." Miroku nodded in agreement.

It did not take them long to reach the center of the village. All of the houses were built in a circle around the middle, which was clear of any buildings. On one end there was a raised platform, from which village meetings could be conducted. This was now dressed extravagantly, with many colorful tapestries hanging from it. Between the houses on the sides of the circle strings were hung, and paper lanterns glowed every color of the rainbow as the were suspended on these strings. Many of the villagers bustled about, putting the finishing touches up. One villager approached them.

"The decorations are nearly complete Miroku-san, Sango-san," he said.

"It's wonderful," Miroku laughed, eyes scanning the extravagancies. "And the food?"

"Plentiful," the villager responded. "The hunting party returned with much more meat than expected, and the women are just putting on the finishing touches. I expect it will be a wonderful celebration."

"I'm sure of it," Miroku responded. "I can't wait until the sun goes down. It will be quite beautiful here."

"Yes," Sango agreed. "You did an amazing job."

"Thank you," the villager bowed, "though none of this could have been accomplished without your help."

"I doubt that," Miroku chuckled. "Now, I apologize, but we must prepare for Kagome's arrival."

"Of course," the villager bowed again, before rushing off to help wit the rest of the preparations."

"Well," Miroku said, "I'm awed."

Sango nodded. "Well, let's go to the gate, Kaede will be arriving with Kagome at any moment now."

* * *

"Remember child," Kaede said to Kagome as they approached the entrance of the village, "act surprised."Kagome rolled her eyes. "I know, I will." 

Kaede raised a skeptical eyebrow, but then turned as someone called down to her.

"Who is it that approaches?" questioned a man from one of the towers flanking the entrance. Kagome was reminded just how well the Taiji-ya village was guarded.

"It is just I, Kaede!" Kaede yelled back as best she could with her old voice.

"Ah! I apologize Kaede-sama," the guard yelled back, "but with more and more demons taking human forms…"

"It is fine, I understand completely," Kaede smiled back grandmotherly, "now if you'll be so kind as to open the gates…"

"Ah yes!" The guard said, then leaned over the edge and shouted something to someone on the other side of the gate. There was brief pause, but then the doors slowly began to swing open. Once they had entered, the doors painfully began to close again.

"Kagome!" she turned to see Sango waving at her, flanked closely by Miroku.

"Not a word…" Kaede hissed from the corner of her mouth.

"Hi guys," Kagome said waving back. "Why are you here?"

"We merely felt that it would be a kind gesture to take you back to the house," Miroku smiled. It was something he and Sango had discussed earlier. He would do all the lying.

"All right then," Kagome answered, suppressing a grin. "Hey, are Inuyasha and Shippou back yet?"

"Yes," Miroku nodded, "and they're quite excited to see you." Well, it's half true.

"Now, shall we go?"

Kagome nodded. Not much to her surprise, Miroku and Sango did not take her back to the house, rather to the town center, but when she got there she was amazed. She knew it would be nice, but not… breath-taking. She could hardly believe that they would spend this much time on it.

He musing were cut short, however, as she was blind-sided by a certain ball of fluff latching onto her side. "Kagome!"

"Uh… hi Shippou…" Kagome responded, carefully peeling the kitsune from her shirt. "How are you?"

"I'm great!" he chirped, "I'm an even more powerful demon now than when you left!"

Kagome chuckled. _Well, there's Shippou…so where's Inuyasha? _She looked around and saw him eyeing a roasted boar with an expression that could only be hunger. She made her way over to him.

"Hi Inuyasha," she said, approaching him.

His eyes shifted in her direction, but he didn't turn towards her. "Hey Kagome."

"How are you?" she asked, moving to stand next to him.

"Same as ever," he responded. "You?"

"Oh, I'm good, I just missed all you guys."

"Hmm," was his only answer, as he started eyeing the boar again.

Kagome sighed. It wasn't really the welcome she was expecting. Sure, she hadn't really thought seriously that he would pick her up and twirl her in the air… but it would've been nice. But he was just thinking with his stomach, as always.

Their surroundings became suddenly quiet, and Kagome looked up to see Miroku ascending to the top of the raised platform. When he reached the top, he looked and smiled over the crowd, his eyes twinkling excitably with the flame of the paper lanterns. That, combined with the orange sun setting in the purple sky behind made him seem more serene than ever, and this was transferred to his audience, who did not speak a word. Miroku stood for a moment in time, before speaking, his calm voice furthering the crowd's content.

"It seems like so long ago," he began, "when in fact, it was no time at all, that this humble land of ours was forever threatened by a dark, malicious force. Many died, and those who didn't lived in constant fear, knowing that the next grave dug could be their own. We lived like this for so long, so long that we forgot what it was like to be free. But now that evil, Naraku, is no more. I am not so modest as to say I played no part in his defeat, but I know now that I would be merely a crater in the ground if not for my valiant friends! Inuyasha, whose strength and determination pulled us through many a tough times!" He waved a hand in Inuyasha's direction. Inuyasha tried to seem uninterested, but there was a small smile tugging at his lips. He continued, "My lovely fiancée, Sango, who showed so many of us that humans can wield the power to overcome demons!" Sango blushed, but waved back at Miroku, who grinned boyishly. "And who could forget Shippou and Kirara, proof that man and demon can befriend one another, and live together in peace!" Shippo puffed out his chest proudly and Kirara mewed as many of the younger village girls patted her head.

Kagome looked around nervously. She was the only one who had not been mentioned yet, and she knew what was coming.

Miroku took a deep breath. "And of course, one other. A woman who never gave up, no matter how much the odds were stacked up against her. A woman who juggled lives in two times. A woman, who's return we celebrate tonight! Thank you, Kagome, for without you, we would have nothing to celebrate on this date! For on three months ago this day, it was your arrow that shattered the source of Naraku's power! It was your arrow that led to his downfall! And your arrow is the reason we can celebrate our freedom!"

The crowed erupted in cheers at this, and Kagome found herself on the receiving end of many rough pats in the back.

Miroku spoke once more. "I know this may not be the place many of you would like to hold these festivities, but I hope that with time, you will be able to call this village your home. For from now on we will need to face even more troubles together. We must unite, so we can overcome all that tries to break us. But tonight is not a night to think about what will come in the future. Tonight, we celebrate the present! So, without further to do, let the festivities begin!" He backed up and bowed once before making his way down the platform.

Kagome who noticed Sango had made her way over to them, saw that she was crying. "Are you all right?" she asked.

Sango nodded. "He is a wonderful speaker, isn't he?"

Kagome laughed. "Yes, he's excellent speaker."

Kagome could hardly remember a time where she had more fun. Everyone was so happy. Shippou and Kirara played with the children, and Miroku was still receiving praise on his speech as Sango clung to his arm, smiling euphorically. Inuyasha finally was able to (quite literally) sink his teeth into the boar, a she watched amusedly while chatting with the villagers. The air itself seemed to have been infected by their joy, as just breathing it put the mind at ease.

At around midnight a few villagers took the platform and began playing a very soothing tune on their instruments (whatever instruments they had in Feudal Japan…). Instantly, everyone settled down and some began pairing off and dancing even. It did not take long until almost everyone was. Everyone, it seemed, except Kagome.

She yawned as she watched the many couples dancing slowly to the hauntingly calm tune. Miroku and Sango were dancing together, and Kohaku was dancing (more like stumbling awkwardly) with some very clingy and giggly village girl. Even Shippou had lifted up Kirara's two front paws and was spinning out of tempo with her, and action Kirara seemed to be tolerating at best. She noticed Inuyasha leaning up against a house, his eyes closed.

_Maybe I should go ask him to dance._ Kagome thought. _He'd probably just say no…but maybe he's lonely? What if he really does want to dance? But then again… Inuyasha and dancing don't go together… but what harm can there be in asking? _Nevertheless, she pondered over the question for a few more minutes, but she finally reached a decision. _I'll ask him_.

She got up to walk over to him, but suddenly a shout rang out through the village.

"DEMONS!"

A young guard came charging into the center, and the music abruptly stopped. He came to a halt in front of Miroku and Sango, breathing heavily.

"What is it?" Miroku asked.

"Demons…" he spoke between breaths, "demons… are attacking… the western wall."

In an instant, Miroku and Sango were in their demon slaying uniforms, which Kagome realized they must have been wearing under their clothes. She was also surprised to see many more young men and women suddenly clad in the garments.

"Move out!" Sango yelled. In a flash, all those in the outfits were gone, leaving the rest of the villagers in a stunned silence. Kagome noticed Inuyasha, too, was gone.

The villagers stood around nervously, anxiously waiting. By about fifteen minutes later the slayers had returned, but it was far too late to start up the party again, and everyone very quietly returned to their homes.

* * *

"So demons attacked the village?" Kagome asked Sango, who was bandaging a wound on Miroku's arm.

"Yes," Sango nodded, "it's odd though. There were so few of them, and they were relatively unprepared for combat. It was as though they were a scouting force. But demons aren't usually very coordinated in their attacks. If they are learning battle tactics… that could be a bad sign."

They sat pondering over the possible horrors of the idea for a while before Kagome decided to change the topic.

"I noticed there were more people in Taiji-ya outfits, you're training more of them?"

Miroku nodded. "We decided we'd train more adolescents to fight. Kind of reviving the Taiji-ya village idea. If we get called into battle, some of them will come with us."

"Don't you think it's dangerous though?" Kagome asked, "For people their age?"

"Most of them aren't much younger than you or I," Sango spoke up. "And I've been slaying demons since I was much younger than them. Most of them already having battle training anyway, so they already know how to fight."

Kagome nodded. "I guess it's okay, then."

"Don't worry Kagome, we've seen them in battle," Miroku said, "we wouldn't put them in any situation we thought they weren't ready for. Anyway, it's late. We'd best get some sleep, we don't know what tomorrow will bring."

Kagome agreed, and Sango pinched out the candle, plunging the hut into darkness.

* * *

**End Chapter 2

* * *

**

Well, I hope you all enjoyed that! Took me long enough to write it... haha, just kidding. Anyway... please review! 


	4. IMPORTANT! Authors Note

Dear Readers,

I am deeply sorry to say that _Hair of the Dog_ has been put on delay. Recently, the computer in my room crashed, and is irreparable. This leaves me with only the family computer, on which, unfortunately, my time is very limited due to school, work, and other family members. So, therefore, any sort of systematic updating will have to wait until the summer, which (thankfully) is only about a month away. I amreally sorry about this, and I hope you lives aren't too ruined… ;-)

Sincerely,

DT


End file.
